Alone in a Crowded Room
by SplishySplash
Summary: "I thought you were dead."


**Title**: Alone in a Crowded Room

**Author**: SplishySplash

**Genre**: Fluffy Romance

**Pairing**: Makorra

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Inspired by a prompt on DA, I would post on there BUUUT I don't know how to. So anybody can explain to me how I can post on a board, it would be much appreciated.

**Summary:** "I thought you were dead."

It was the biggest game in Probending game in the history. The underdogs the Fire Ferrets were neck and neck with the Wolfbats, who was exploiting every weakness that they could find. Mostly picking on the rookie water bender, who took each hit in stride.

She impressed the brothers tonight, she handled her element with such fierceness that it was almost distracting. With each barrage of attacks sent in her direction, she dodged and threw back with more force. It didn't take long for them to realize that she was good at her element and started to pick on Bolin.

Mako got knocked back to the center line and knocked out their water bender while Korra knocked off their star fire bender off the platform and into the water. The room cheered loudly for the youngest Fire Ferret , who did not have time to celebrate because Bolin was knocked behind the last line.

"Korra! Watch out!" Shouted Mako as a stream of flames came right for her, she fell to the ground and closed her eyes when the intense heat overwhelmed her. The fire only stopped when the owner was thrown into the rope by Mako. "What the hell was that, are you trying to kill her?" Mako stepped over his line and got in the face of the other fire bender, pushing him slightly.

"Can't your little girlfriend handle a little heat." He sneered, pushing him back.

Mako was about to throw a punch at the guy when he was thrown back by the referee, who pointed a stern finger onto his own side. He turned away and stomped back to his side of the platform and extended a hand to his own water bender. The whistle blew and a foul was called as the pair stood chest to chest for a brief moment. "Thanks."

He patted her on the back as they spread out along the platform. The bell rang and all three of the Fire Ferrets threw their elements at the other team, but they were prepared for it and took it, save for the earth bender who was thrown off the platform.

It was one to one at this point and Mako got knocked back to the last line. His view of Korra was uninterrupted as she dodged and ducked the rocky disks thrown at her. Korra froze the water sent in her direction and sent shards of glass towards the earth bender, who was knocking back Bolin.

Korra got knocked back and shared a brief look with Mako before they sent two of the other team over the edge, the earth bender got off one last disk before plummeting over the edge hitting Mako over the edge.

They had won the match and the stadium erupted into applause.

It hadn't sunk in that they had won, slowly she turned around to see that it was only her on the platform. She walked over to the edge and saw Bolin on the bottom deck, looking panicked at the water. A deep sinking feeling took over the shock as the younger brother looked up at her worried.

Without thinking she dove off the platform and hit the water with ease , she propelled herself through the water using her strong kicks until she saw him. The pant leg of his new uniform had gotten caught on something and he struggled to break free but his moves were slow as if he was running out of breath.

She finally reached him, he looked up in a panic. Carefully she pulled herself close to him and tore his pants to the knee, freeing him from his hold. One look at him told her that he wasn't going to make it to the surface and so with an arm wrapped tightly around him, she propelled them up to the surface and onto the deck.

Mako landed on his back and she landed on top of him in a loud thud and a groan. She sat up quickly before anybody could react to what had just happened, it was as if it was the two of them by themselves in the large arena. "Please be okay." She said to his unconscious body.

Pressing her ear to his chest, she couldn't hear any breathing. "No, no, no." She cried as she closed her eyes focusing her bending and healing powers on him, bringing the water up from his chest and out his mouth before he started to cough forcefully.

A smile came to her face as he slowly sat up, looking at her confused. Her self-control didn't last long and she threw herself into his arms. "I thought you were dead." She cried into his shoulder, he placed an arm around her.

They didn't hear the announcement that he was okay, or hear the lower platform become surrounded by medics. Bolin for a moment wrapped his arms around the pair, breathing deeply a sigh of relief but it didn't last long and neither of them was ready to let him go.

A towel was wrapped around them as she shivered against him. It wasn't that she was cold and he knew that his little water bender was truly affected by him falling off the platform. "I'm okay." He whispered as he held her tightly.

He didn't know how long he held her against him, but he didn't let her go until she pulled away and looked at him with eyes red from the silent crying. He reached out and wiped the streaks off of her cheek and he didn't really care who saw him do it, she needed this moment with him. Her face broke out into a bright smile. "We won!" She said excitedly and bounced back into his arms.

Mako was weak with exhaustion, both physically and mentally and her excitement toppled him back on to his back, pulling her on top of him. "You did it Korra! " He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her excitedly. She pushed back a little bit, but didn't miss that his eyes dropped to her lips. Her smiled softened as she started to close the distance between them.

"Are you okay guys?" Asked a very concerned Bolin, the pair looked up at him and flushed. He wasn't the only person with a face that they recognized on the platform. Asami didn't look happy.

Mako turned his head. "Of course I'm okay, we won tournament." He said as Korra climbed off of him, she got to her feet and with the help of Bolin, they hoisted him to his feet.

"ONE SECOND FOLK AND WE WILL GET THIS YEARS WINNER ON THE PLATFORM." Said the speaker and they were shuffled onto the elevator.

It was a blur as they were greeted with howls of applause and flashing lights. Mako was sandwiched between his teammates with the largest grin on his face. "We did it guys." He said over the millions of voices.

He looked over at Korra, whose hair was matted to her face and cheeks flushed with excitement. She saved his life and his dream all with in the span of minutes. She glanced up at him and her eyes traveled to his lips, suddenly he didn't care about anything and he took advantage of the situation. He temporarily forgot his responsibilities as team captain, as a profession probender and as a boyfriend, as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, even with his arm draped over his brother.

Her free hand went to his cheek and held him there until he was good and ready. "Hey guys!" Bolin cried over the yelling. "Ew! Gross! Stop, I'm standing right here."

They broke apart, both grinning like sheepish idiots and the fans seemed to grow wild. He knew that Asami was out there somewhere, but he was living in the moment.


End file.
